


Catch Me if You Can

by ButterfliesInMyStomach



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: 3/4 of this is dialogue, Boarding School, But Not Much, Crushes, Drawing, F/F, Fluff, France (Country), Google translate is to blame in case I made any mistakes with the French part, I'm warning you, Loss of Virginity, Names, Oh yeah 'cause I was too excited about them being teens and in love, Roadtrip, Roisa, Short Chapters, Some hurt too, Teen Romance, Teen fic, Teens, They are spoiled rich kids, This is a teen rom-com, Why Did I Write This?, i know another one, i think, name games, one of my first fics, so it's low quality, this is pretty plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesInMyStomach/pseuds/ButterfliesInMyStomach
Summary: Luisa faces transferring schools when her father learns of her being gay. Mr. Solano is an old-school man, Luisa gets that. What she doesn't get is why his father can't accept her for who she is. So, Luisa gets ushered to boarding school. For some reason, it's girls only. And Luisa couldn't be happier about it when she meets a redheaded girl with a difficult past and dreams too big for her to fulfill.





	1. Was It Love at First Sight?

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIII, you GUYSSSSSS!!!
> 
> I've missed you so so so much! Did you miss me? :)))  
> Yeah, so, turns out med-school cannot be gotten through by constantly consuming alcohol and partying (I already tried, Luisa truly is a genius for managing to do so). There are books of information I have to memorize... so, unfortunately there's not much time for writing (except for my Tumblr posts xD). But I missed you and I thought I'd post this...
> 
> This is very primitive 'cause I wrote it on a high of finally having an ao3 account (once upon a time) and the idea of my babes being teens and getting these teen kisses and stuff. I have quite a few chapters, but it's unfinished (I know, I hate me, too).
> 
> Thank you, my dear ppl on Tumblr (especially SamiraScamander and Belle) for encouraging me to post this. (So if this disappoints, you can blame them haha. No, I'm kidding, blame me.)
> 
> This is how I got started with writing for Roisa. Share your own stories or just reflect on mine below? :)
> 
> Love,  
> -H(elen).

“Please, remind me again, _why_ do I have to enroll here?” Luisa whined as their black town car pulled in front of the Winston School for Girls. She put on her sweetest pout, accompanied by her first-class puppy eyes.

“You know my darling why. Your education at our local school has been… compromised, which is why you will now be immersing yourself in the finest of them all. There is no need to worry, I have made some arrangements to make you feel at home here,” her father promised her. Luisa scoffed and dived into her thoughts while her father exited the car to find the principal. Obviously, he knew her and that’s how Luisa got into this prestigious school, because of his connections.

By “compromised” Luisa’s father had meant oh-so-many things his daughter had done to jeopardize his grand name in the eyes of society. First of all, a month ago, Luisa had come out to her family. She had never claimed to have a crush on a boy nor had she ever had a boyfriend, so she had never lied to anyone. Her father, however, had more conservative views, which is why he took the news hard. He found it just a misguidance, he thought that Luisa had been hanging out with the wrong crowd, thus he came up with the idea of sending Luisa to boarding school.

Second, Luisa really _had_ been spending her time with some unusual people, but Luisa was not a person who could be influenced so easily. She always stayed true to what she believed in. When Jake, one of Luisa’s ‘troubled’ friends, had offered her a sip of beer, she had turned it down. Besides, she preferred tequila. The party they had been to had suddenly taken a wild turn, which is why Luisa ended up with some of the previously offered drink on her dress – Jake had tripped and landed next to Luisa on the couch, spilling beer everywhere. Emilio had smelled the alcoholic beverage on his daughter when she had got home and made his assumptions.

Third… Luisa’s trail of thoughts was interrupted as her father opened the car door for her. Luisa crossed her arms and did not show any signs of getting out of the vehicle.

“Darling, it’s time to see your new room. I will help you carry your luggage there,” Emilio said with a reassuring smile. And by “I” he of course meant his driver, who had already picked up Luisa’s things.

Luisa just looked away and sighed.

“Luisa,” her father’s tone was firmer and more commanding now. He stretched his arm out to her, inviting her to follow him.

Luisa was stubborn and almost always got her wish, but she knew that sometimes there was no point in fighting back. She groaned and took her father’s hand. Emilio wanted to take his daughter to her dorm by the hand but as a sixteen-year-old girl Luisa couldn’t allow people to see her clinging to her father’s arm. Especially if she was going to live here for the next two years – she had a reputation to gain.

They walked through a hypnotizingly green park, decorated by a few fountains and elegant wooden benches. Luisa had to admit – it was beautiful here.

“Ah, here we are – private singles,” Emilio stated as he opened the door for his daughter to enter a colonial building. Luisa entered quietly, just staring straight ahead. She had been totally fine with her school back in Miami. She knew everyone there and it hadn’t cost much, contrary to her new school here in Boca Raton. Luisa was not actually happy whenever she got treated like a little princess – she didn’t really care about money, she wasn’t a material person, vice versa to her father.

“Oh good, you are here! Hello, my name is Felicia Anders and I will be your dorm mom for your time in WSG. Luisa, right? So wonderful to finally meet you! Welcome to the Burming House!” a perky blonde woman approached them and pulled Luisa into a suffocating hug.

“Yeah, hi. I shouldn’t be here, but nice to meet you too, I guess,” Luisa muttered bitterly.

“Emilio Solano, we talked on the phone. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. So, which room?” Emilio shook the woman’s hand.

“We have prepared a room on the second floor, it’s called the Chamber of Purity,” Felicia announced.

Luisa rolled her eyes – of course there would be a propagandistic title for her room.

“Sounds marvelous! Could you be so kind and lead us there?” Emilio asked Felicia.

They started climbing the stairs to the second floor, Felicia dragging Luisa by the hand, enthusiastically telling her all about the building and the school in general. Luisa was sure her stories were interesting and the school great, but she did not want to be here. Her friends were back in Miami, not here in Boca Raton.

“We are _hereeeeeee_ ,” Felicia sang as she unlocked a dark brown wooden door. It The room was decorated modestly and painted in calm colors. There was a queen-sized bed standing in her bedroom, accompanied by a large window hidden by thin white curtains, and a silver desk in a corner. She also had a small kitchen area and a bathroom, which housed a bath, a washing machine and a drier. Emilio nodded approvingly, Luisa was just really tired and frustrated, so she blankly stepped in and fell onto her new bed.

“I’ll let you get settled in. If you need anything – _anything_ – let me know. There’s a leaflet on your desk with my number on it, so text me, call me… whatever you need. We want to make sure you have a nice life here at Winston’s,” the blonde woman smiled warmly.

“Thank you so very much, Ms. Anders,” Emilio addressed the woman.

“Oh, please. Call me Felicia. Ms. Anders is my aunt.”

They both grinned at each other, and at that moment, Luisa was pretty sure she had just met her next future step-mother. She sighed and buried her face deep into a soft pillow.

“Darling, I must return to my duties back in Miami. If you need more allowance or anything else, call me,” he kissed his daughter on her forehead before leaving, his driver following behind him.

When they had closed the door, Luisa couldn’t help but groan again. She never did that, but she felt like today was a special day for doing that. It all sucked.

Luisa was so angry with the rest of the world right now, that she decided she would just take a nap to enjoy the sweet ignorance of unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Luisa woke up two hours later to the sound of her phone ringing right next to her ear. She decided to let it go to voicemail, tugging her head tight under the pillow. After a few more agonizing seconds later, the ringing stopped, and Luisa rested her head on the pillow again, starting to drift away into the sweet world of dreams. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, a demanding ring of her phone chiming into her ear made her blink open her eyes. She yawned before sliding the green dot across the screen to accept the call. “Hello?” she mumbled groggily.

“Luisa! Hey – it’s Felicia! I hope you don’t mind – I found your number from our database.”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” she sighed.

“Cool! Anyway, I am calling you to invite you to our building’s start of the school year celebration!”

“A party?” Luisa’s eyes lit up.

“Yes! We are going to watch movies, braid each other’s hair…”

“Whoa-whoa-whoa. This does _not_ sound like a party.”

“We would like to have you anyway, even if you don’t think it is a party. Everyone’s excited to get to know the new girl in the house,” Felicia sounded a little hurt.

Luisa closed her eyes, grimaced, and then answered. “Okay, I’ll be there. What time and where?”

“On your floor, the common living room. Yay! You’re not going to regret this,” the blonde exclaimed excitedly. “I have to go, see you there at seven!”

“At seven, common living room, got it,” Luisa mumbled before hanging up.

* * *

 

“Yay! You came!” Felicia ran up to Luisa when she entered the living room. “Everyone! Hush! This is Luisa Alver – she is the new resident of the Chamber of Purity, and your new dorm sister!”

Everyone mumbled their hi-s, Luisa waving shyly back at them. Luisa’s new neighbors were all seated to the floor or on the couch, already stylizing each other’s hair.  

Luisa stood awkwardly next to Felicia, not really sure where to sit. Fortunately, a girl leaning against the couch invited her over. “Come, sit here. I’m Sally.”

Luisa parked herself next to Sally, shooting a thankful look at her.

“So, where do you come from?”

“I’m from Miami.”

Sally looked at her patiently. “And?”

Luisa eyed the girl with a confused expression on her face.

“ _And_ , why did you come here?” Sally asked in a kind tone.

“I’m here only because my father thinks I’m a reckless little girl, shaming his good name, though we don’t share it – I prefer to use my mother’s.”

“So – I hope you don’t mind me asking – are your parents divorced or…?”

“It’s fine. My mom died years ago. Ever since my dad has had, uhm,” Luisa paused to count in her head. “… eight step-mothers, one of them also the mother of my little brother. He’s only nine years old, so he can be a pain in the ass sometimes.”

“Hah, yeah, I get that. I have two sisters, I’m the middle child, so my life is pure hell. I have to be the younger sister to my older sister, and the older sister to my younger sister. It gets so confusing sometimes, so I am happy whenever I get to leave home at the beginning of every semester,” Sally laughed slightly.

“I don’t get that. My life is in Miami. No offense, but I don’t want to be here! I want to go back home to my room at my dad’s hotel. I am even willing to babysit my brother.”

“None taken. I get it – it blows to be you right now. But hey, as long as you’re here, why not make the most of it?” Sally offered.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Luisa chuckled as she looked down on her hands. She hadn’t really thought about it like that before. She had focused on not staying, but the truth is, she could be out of her father’s attention here, do whatever she desired.

“Alrighty! I think everyone’s here now… Oh, hold your horses – where’s Clara?” Felicia wondered.

“Here,” a voice rang through the air before a tall red-headed girl came around the corner, her light blue eyes glistening through her black framed glasses. She was in the middle of tying her hair into a messy bun, when she suddenly stopped walking, her eyes resting on Luisa.

“Ah, Clara, this is Luisa. She is the newest member of the Burming household.”

The girl kept her eyes on Luisa the entire time Felicia was talking. Luisa didn’t want to look away, but she made herself do so, she had to live with these people, she couldn’t go around ogling them as she pleased.

Eventually, the redhead proceeded to sit next to Sally, bumping her in the shoulder as she fell onto the ground.

“So, _Clara_ , how was your summer?” Sally asked jokingly from the red head.

“Don’t. Call. Me. _That_ ,” the girl clenched her jaw. “You know how much I hate it.”

“That’s why I do it, Ro,” Sally grinned.

“Oh, I’m sorry, _Bertha_ ,” the red head darted her tongue towards Sally who had narrowed her eyes.

“It’s my middle name, they are supposed to sound bad. Yours, however, is not.”

“Do you think Clara is an ugly name?” Luisa quietly interrupted.

The tall girl’s eyes again rested on Luisa’s face. “No, not for anyone else. For me it is completely wrong. Please, _please_ , call me Rose,” the girl said, bringing her hand theatrically to Luisa to shake hers. Luisa accepted it, grabbing the girl’s hand. Rose’s skin was the smoothest she had ever touched. Luisa gasped quietly at the touch, hoping Rose hadn’t noticed.

“Hello?” Sally positioned herself between them. “I am still here, you know.” Apparently, Luisa and Rose had been holding each other’s hands longer than they had thought.

“Girls! Eyes here! Hey, guys!” Felicia tried to get everyone’s attention. “Okay, great, now that you are all looking at me, today’s movie is a timeless gem – “Grease”!

“Ugh, just what I need – some hormonal high school guys dancing in leather pants while inappropriately touching their girlfriends,” Rose groaned.

“You sound bitter – do tell me what you did during the break,” Sally urged.

Rose laughed. “You know, you are no better than them,” she said, pointing at the people in the screen, singing “tell me more, tell me more”.

“Please, you’ll feel better afterwards, trust me.”

Rose turned quiet. She started playing with the string of her hoodie. She swallowed hard before answering. “We broke up, me and Taylor.”

“Oh, Rose,” Sally gave her friend a comforting hug.

“It’s fine. We just, you know, grew apart,” Luisa could see Rose was trying to hold back tears. The redhead was looking down on her fingers. “I almost… We almost…”

“Really? Wow, I didn’t realize you were that serious,” Sally gasped.

“I really liked her, but that wasn’t enough – at least not for me.”

Sally put a reassuring hand on Rose’s. The three girls just watched the movie, occasionally whispering comments about it to each other.


	2. Hand in My Pocket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday!
> 
> Feels odd posting a chapter on time haha.
> 
> Things get a little more interesting ;)
> 
> Love,  
> -H.

“ _So, you’re really not coming home this year? You’re going to stay in Boca Raton?_ ”

“Yeah, I don’t want to do that, you know that I don’t. How’s everything in Miami?” Luisa asked her friend on the phone while carrying a pile of books in her hands.

“ _Meh. We’re fine, I guess. It’s boring without you, though_.”

“Oh, don’t flatter me, Chase. You know that your mission getting into my pants is doomed to fail,” Luisa chuckled, spotting her dorm building.

“ _I wasn’t trying to! Besides, I have a girlfriend now_.”

“Oh, and who’s the lucky lady?” Luisa hummed as she entered her new house.

“ _I-uhm… Do you know Vera Hinesburg?_ ”

“Shut up! Vera? Nice catch, she’s hot, and way out of your league. So out of your league, that I can see her from here.”

“ _Ha. Ha. But listen, I have to go, Jake and the gang are here. Call you tomorrow?_ ”

“You are so needy, you can’t live without me, can you?” Luisa joked as she walked up the stairs.

“ _Don’t flatter yourself, it’s unbecoming. So, I’ll call you?_ ”

“Yeah, sure. Say hi to the gang from me!” Luisa had reached her floor and was pacing towards her door.

“ _Bye, dude!_ ”

“Bye, Chase,” Luisa tried to hang up, but her hands were full. Luckily, her friend ended the call, but now that Luisa was standing in front of her locked door, she had no idea how she was going to get the key to unlock it.

“Hey, new girl!” a breathy voice came behind Luisa. She turned around to see a sweaty panting Rose in tight black shorts and a hot pink sports bra. “Need some help?”

“Hey,” Luisa was a little taken aback by Rose’s outfit. “Yes, thank you.”

“Where’s your key?” Rose came closer to Luisa. She could feel the smell of Rose’s shampoo fill the air. And just wow, Rose looked _good_ in sport attire.

“It’s in my, uhm, back pocket,” Luisa admitted.

The corners of Rose’s mouth raise a bit. “Want me to hold your books or…,” she motioned with her hand.

“No, you look too tired to hold a stack of books right now. Can you get the key?” she asked. _Whoa_. _This is all kinds of inappropriate, too forward_ , Luisa thought.

Rose’s eyes went wide for a split second before her lips curved into a shy smile. The next thing Luisa knew, Rose stepped so close to her, she could feel her breathing. The warm puff of air the girl exhaled landed so enticingly on her skin, she could feel herself gravitating towards Rose like a magnet pulls towards iron. At that moment, Rose slipped her hand into Luisa’s back pocket and skillfully fished the key out. For just a brief moment Luisa had felt Rose’s hand on her ass through the fabric of her shorts. The whole time Rose kept her eyes on Luisa’s, trying to read the situation and how Luisa felt about it.

With the key tangling on her finger, she stepped past Luisa and unlocked the door.

 “There you go,” she gave Luisa a warm smile.

“Thank you so much, I owe you one,” Luisa stuttered and stepped into her room. She walked over to the other side of her ‘Chamber of Purity’ and let her books fall onto the desk.

“No biggy. But I will hold you to that,” Rose promised. “Want to go get something to eat later? Me, Sally, and her boyfriend are getting some pizza in an hour, I am not really looking forward to third-wheeling.”

“I’d love to, if Sally doesn’t mind,” Luisa smiled shyly.

“Of course she doesn’t, she likes you almost as much as I do,” Rose blushed a little when she realized what she had just said. They were both looking down, Rose standing on Luisa’s doorstep and Luisa a couple feet from her. “So, I’ll knock on your door at six?” Rose finally offered, breaking the silence.

“Sounds great,” Luisa couldn’t help but smile.

Rose disappeared into the hall. As soon as her door had shut, Luisa fell onto her bed. “Oh my god,” was all she could sigh.

* * *

“Yes, we _are_!”

“No, we are _not_!”

“Can you two lovebirds just make up your freaking minds already?” Rose interrupted Sally and her boyfriend fighting over whether or not to get pineapple on their pizza.

Luisa giggled amusedly at the sight of the girl and the boy standing face to face with each other, smirking and staring.

“Okay, fine. You win,” Ben, Sally’s boyfriend, gave up. Sally sighed victoriously and gave their order to the waiter.

They were sat in a booth, Sally and Ben opposite each other, and Luisa and Rose also, facing each other.

“So, Luisa, what do you usually do when you’re not you know, wandering the halls with stacks of books?” Rose folded her hands on the table and leaned a little closer to Luisa, looking at her curiously.

“I did gymnastics for a while, but it interfered with my ballet lessons, so now I’m just taking ballet,” Luisa explained. She mimicked Rose’s actions, now also looking deep into the red head’s eyes.

“Gymnastics? Wow, cool. So, that means you’re very flexible?” Rose asked. She hadn’t realized how it had come out, so she quickly added “Like, can you do a split?” Her face was still a little pink.

“Piece of cake,” Luisa stated, proud look in her eyes.

“I am going to need to see that,” Rose smirked.

“Well, I am not going anywhere,” Luisa smiled. “How about you?”

“I can’t do a split,” Rose laughed. “But I do enjoy running. Oh, and martial arts! God, I love a good sparring match.” Luisa was obsessed with the way Rose’s face lit up when she described one of her most challenging matches she had ever had. Luisa just watched how the redhead went on and on, thinking Rose must be one of the hottest people she had ever met. Or the most beautiful? She couldn’t decide.

“Oh, my dad was so proud of me, he even got me a small gym at home to practice after the championship. I have a treadmill, lots of dumbbells, tricep bars, a bench press – obviously, a hammer strength machine, a calf machine, a reverse hyper… Oh my god, you must be so bored to hear all this junk, I’m sorry, got carried away,” Rose smiled apologetically.

“Don’t be. So, yours is like the palace of gyms?”

“You could say that. It also has a powerful sound system – all walls are soundproof,” Rose topped it off.

“You don’t say,” Luisa grinned.

“Whoa. Can _you_ be my girlfriend, please?” Ben joked, earning a kick in the shin from Sally. He whined at the pain, staring at Sally. “Hey, I was kidding – the girl’s just got some impressive equipment.”

“I thought your girlfriend had too,” Sally smirked.

Rose laughed hysterically. “Sorry, Ben. You have the wrong gender.”

Ben pouted. “I guess you’re stuck with me,” Sally whispered, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the boy’s lips.

“That’s one of the reasons I am so happy you came,” Rose hummed to Luisa, nodding to the kissing couple beside them.

“So, there are _more_ reasons?” Luisa beamed happily, raising one of her eyebrows.

Rose just kept her eyes on Luisa as if she were trying to read her mind. “There might be,” she sang in her silvery voice.

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Hmm, not sure,” Rose murmured.

“Please?” Luisa looked at Rose pleadingly, putting on her cutest smile and most sparkling eyes.

Rose weighed the thought for a second. The face in front of her was too convincing, but she had her reputation of secrecy to maintain. She was saved by the arrival of their pizzas. She and Luisa had ordered a pizza to share, neither could have ever eaten a pizza alone.

“Rose?”

“Like you said: you’re not going anywhere,” Rose chuckled. She took a bite of her slice and winked at Luisa, who felt like she had been left with a cliffhanger.

“Come on!” Luisa squeaked, running through the park. It was pouring outside. They were surrounded by the gigantic trees decorating the whole campus.

Rose followed her, squinting through the rain to see where the brunette had gone. “Where are you, Luisa?”

Luisa giggled quietly, hiding behind a tall oak.

“Hey, where did you go?” Rose whined.

“Tell me one of the reasons you’re happy I came, and I will tell you,” Luisa chimed.

Rose smiled – Luisa had just given out her hiding spot by talking. But hey, two could play this game. “And if I don’t are you just going to stand behind that tree in the rain?”

“Yes! Wait – hey!” Luisa exclaimed disappointedly. Next thing she knew, Rose jumped to her side, covering both of them with her jacket. “I couldn’t let you get wet,” Rose smiled.

“What if I wanted to?” Luisa grinned.

Rose laughed and leaned her back against the tree. They were both dripping wet but neither of them noticed it – the evening was warm and their hearts beating inside were emitting indescribable heat. Suddenly, Luisa got awfully quiet and the look in her eyes serious. She came closer to Rose, their faces now just a few inches apart. Luisa could feel Rose’s breath, so warm and sweet. She swallowed hard and put her hands on the tree, leaning over Rose.

“Last one to make it back to Burming has to tell one of her secrets!” Luisa suddenly yelled, already pushing herself off the tree and running towards their building.

“Hey!” Rose screamed, taking off at the same direction.

Since Luisa had a head start she reached Burming before. “I win!” she exclaimed excitedly.

Rose made it there a couple seconds later. “No fair, you started before!”

“I still won,” Luisa smiled cheerfully.

Rose could not argue with her, it was completely hopeless. She rolled her eyes and sighed, putting one of her hands on her forehead, forming an ‘L’ with her fingers.

Luisa started jumping up and down. “Yes, you are!” she giggled.

“C’mon, let’s get out of this rain,” Rose motioned Luisa to get into the house.

Luisa took Rose’s hand and pulled her up the stairs. “Oh my god! Look at us – we are soaking wet! Do you have a drier?” Luisa started worrying about how Rose would get her black jeans and blue top dry.

“No, it’s fine, I’ll just hang them up.”

“My room has a drier, please, let me make up to you for cheating. We can watch a movie or something while the clothes are in the drier!” Luisa offered, already happy thinking about it.

“If you put it like that, how can I say no?” Rose smiled.

* * *

 

“You can choose whatever you want,” Luisa motioned to her closet filled with loads of clothes.

“Can you, uhm,” Rose tried to ask.

“So coy,” Luisa laughed but turned around anyway.

“I’m not coy. Just… insecure,” she cleared her throat, telling Luisa she could turn back around. When Luisa had heard a knock on her door at six, she had thought there couldn’t be anything hotter than Rose in her jeans and buttoned up shirt, but she had been wrong – Rose looked phenomenal in Luisa’s blue flannel shirt, which was a little short for her, so Luisa could see a strip of Rose’s trimmed stomach and Luisa’s black sport shorts which clung to her body so well.

Luisa just stood there and looked at Rose. Then she remembered that the red head was still holding her soaked clothes in her hands. “Right, I’ll take these,” she grabbed the clothes from Rose and headed to the bathroom. “So, what do you want to do?” Luisa yelled from the bathroom, putting their clothes into the drier.

“Do you have any paper and pencils?”

“Yeah, I think there’s some in the desk drawer. Why?”

“You’ll see,” Rose murmured as she pulled a piece of white paper and a couple of pencils out of the drawer.

“Everything’s a secret with you, isn’t it,” Luisa laughed. She came out of the bathroom, wearing a big light blue buttoned shirt, hems hanging loosely.

“And you are like an open book,” Rose smiled, her eyes still in the drawer, looking for more pencils. When she finally turned around, she dropped all of the pencils in her hand. She couldn’t take her eyes off the girl standing in front of her. She could see Luisa’s black lace bra and matching panties, which fitted the brunette so well they seemed specially made for her. “I stand corrected,” was all Rose could say, a smirk forming on her face.

“What? I feel secure about my body, unlike some people,” Luisa pointed out. She hopped onto the bed and rested her back on the soft mattress.

“Hush, I’m trying to concentrate,” Rose whispered, scribbling something on the paper.

“What are you doing?” Luisa turned on her stomach to look at Rose.

“No, go back on your back.”

“You should buy me dinner first,” Luisa smirked but did as Rose asked anyway.

“I did buy you dinner,” Rose commented. She put a red pencil between her lips and looked at Luisa fixedly.

“Seriously, what are you doing?” Luisa hated being in the dark.

“I’m drawing,” Rose finally answered, returning her gaze back on the paper.

“ _What_ are you drawing?” Luisa had lowered her voice, hoping to get some more answers out of the girl.

“Not _what_ , whom,” Rose muttered, taking her glasses off to get a final look at her work. She bit her lower lip, contemplating whether or not to show it to Luisa. The brunette had lost her patience again and was facing Rose, looking at her expectantly. Rose exhaled deeply before turning the page towards Luisa.

“Oh my god. Wow, Rose! Is that… is that me?” Luisa grabbed the paper from Rose’s hands and started examining the drawing carefully. The paper showed Luisa laying on the bed, eyes closed but her mouth formed into the biggest and most vibrant smile. It was a quickly made sketch, but it was truly beautiful.

“Yeah. It’s just a sketch, though,” Rose blushed.

“It’s incredible! Can I keep it? Please, please, please?”

“Of course,” Rose smiled, glad that Luisa liked her work.

“Can you sign it?” Luisa asked shyly.

Rose sat down next to Luisa on the bed and took the paper.

“If this is just a quick sketch, what can you do with a couple hours?” Luisa wondered.

“I guess you have a possibility to find out, since we’re not going anywhere,” Rose told Luisa as she handed her the drawing back with the addition of her name and a few hearts in the corner.

“I love it!” Luisa squeaked. “Thank you!” she gave Rose a hug. Neither of them wanted it to stop but eventually pulled away.

“Luisa… I –,” Rose breathed, looking nervously at her fingers in her lap. Luisa rested her hand on Rose’s, craving physical contact. Their eyes found each other, exchanging wordless whispers. There was nothing else in this world at that moment Luisa wanted more than to kiss Rose. She longed for the redhead’s pink lips, which seemed so soft…

They were only three inches apart when the drier’s alarm rang. “I should get going,” Rose sighed shuddering. Luisa just nodded sadly. She got up and took Rose’s clothes out of the drier. “Is it okay if I bring you your clothes back some other day?” Rose looked hopefully at Luisa.

“Sure! You know what – keep them. They look so much better on you,” Luisa smiled warmly.

“Thanks – for everything. Good night,” Rose leaned closer to give Luisa another hug – she couldn’t help herself.

“Sweet dreams,” Luisa whispered, smelling Rose’s hair. _What kind of magical shampoo did she use?_ Luisa thought – it made her dizzy every time she smelled it.

“See you tomorrow?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way – I’m not going anywhere,” Luisa smiled.

Rose pulled away from the hug reluctantly, and closed the door behind her.

Luisa stood still for at least a minute before remembering her own clothes were still in the drier. She decided to deal with them later – she was still lingering in the haze of Rose’s shampoo. She wandered to her bed and took the drawing into her hands. It was without a doubt the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya on Thursday! ❤️


	3. Thrill of the Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, finally, it's Thursday!
> 
> Hi, how are you? My brain's overloaded, but I'm so glad to be posting this rn.  
> I might extend the interval of posting to three days. Turns out, I have less chapters than I thought haha... Then I might even find time to write new chapters (after finishing my other fics first :)))))).
> 
> Y'all are sweet for reading this. Happy Thursday!
> 
> Love,  
> -H.

First days of school were pretty intense. Luisa might have been a ‘troubled’ child, but she had a great brain, so after a couple of days of adjusting to new teachers and their methods of teaching, she felt confident walking to every one of her classes.

The school had a partially open curriculum, so it was a little bit like college. The students could choose which ever courses they wanted but there were a few courses that had to be taken by every girl during the school year. Luisa had decided to take all mandatory courses this semester, since she wasn’t exactly sure what kind of other courses she would want to take. Also, let’s not forget, she had been forced to come here, so when her father had told her to choose her courses she hadn’t shown a lot of motivation to choose anything.

Now that she had got here, Luisa actually enjoyed her independency and liked her new friends, especially one of them. She bumped into Rose everywhere she went, she thought it was a sign, though they hadn’t properly hung out after the night Rose had sketched Luisa. Rose’s schedule was full of martial arts classes and apparently, LSAT prep – yes, she was only seventeen and already preparing for law school.

Luisa had thought about doing pre-med in college, and if she could handle that, maybe med school afterwards. She wasn’t sure if she could put up with so much studying, but she was willing to try. She had always been interested in medicine, and Biology was one of her favorite subjects, so why not?

Unfortunately, Luisa and Rose weren’t in any of the same classes together. Rose had already taken all required classes last year, so she focused on her passions: Philosophy and Physical Education. She had chosen to take P.E., because its courses could be replaced by one of her martial arts lessons. She was a practical girl, as she liked to say.

School had been going on for a month now and still they had only had time for a few lunches and occasional movie nights together. One Saturday when Luisa had decided to stay in Boca Raton for the weekend – she usually went home to see her friends and family – her phone rang when she was gathering her things to go to her ballet class.

“Go for Luisa,” she hadn’t checked caller ID, so she had no idea who she was talking to.

“ _Hey_ ,” a familiar silvery tone greeted. Luisa recognized the voice immediately, the realization bringing a wide smile onto her face.

“Rose! How are you?”

“ _I’m good. I’m a little bored actually. Felicia confiscated my LSAT prep stuff because I ‘have to be a normal teenager and go screw around and do whatever I think is fun’. She didn’t believe me when I said I was enjoying myself in my book’s company. So, are you busy?_ ” Rose asked nervously.

“Ugh, shit. I was just on my way to dance class,” Luisa frowned. She couldn’t be more disappointed over the unfortunate coincidence.

“ _It’s okay, I’ll just mope around in my room then_ ,” Rose sighed.

Suddenly, Luisa thought of something. “My class only lasts an hour today. If you don’t mind tagging along, we could do something later?”

There was silence on the other end of the line for a while. “ _I’d love to_ ,” finally sounded through the phone.

“Great! Where do you want to meet?”

“ _I’ll pick you up. See you in a minute._ ”

“Okay, see you then!” Luisa was already excited about the idea of getting to spend some time with Rose. The night they had hung out in her room… She couldn’t stop thinking about it. Especially now that she had had the drawing Rose had made for her framed. It now stood on her nightstand next to her bed. Luisa looked at it every night before closing her eyes.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. It had barely been a minute. She opened the door to find Rose there, leaning against the doorframe. “Hey,” she said, trying to contain her excitement, pulling Luisa into a hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Luisa admitted. “How did you get here so fast?” she wondered, still holding on to Rose.

“My room’s right across from yours – I just had to put some clothes on.”

Luisa pulled back to look at Rose with pretended shock. “You were naked?” she gasped.

“No, I had your shirt on,” Rose confessed, smiling slyly at Luisa, whose mouth fell open.

“Well, then I am glad you kept it,” Luisa beamed. She grabbed her bag and phone.

“So, shall we?”

“Yeah, my car’s in the garage,” Rose motioned with her hand, holding a shiny key to a Mercedes.

“Wait a minute – you have a car? How did I not know about this before?”

“Because we haven’t had to go anywhere far before. I thought that maybe you’d like to take a short road trip after your class,” Rose offered. They were walking down the stairs, ‘accidentally’ bumping into each other every now and then.

“Yes! Sounds fun, where?”

“I have a place in mind,” Rose returned to her secretive self.

“Of course, you do, and I suppose you are not going to share it with me until we get there?”

“Nope,” Rose grinned as they stepped outside to the warm midday sun.

Luisa sighed and pulled her sunglasses from her head to her nose. She grabbed Rose’s arm and just walked beside her to the garage.

* * *

 

“Okay, class! Good job today, Luisa – work on your solo. Remember – we strive for perfection! I will see you on Monday,” the scary-looking ballet teacher announced. Luisa did a couple of more stretches and then skipped to Rose. She had watched the whole lesson and was completely amazed by Luisa’s ballet skills.

“So, how was your first ballet class?” Luisa smiled as she picked up her water bottle.

“It was –,” Rose stopped. Luisa was eagerly swallowing her water, which made it hard for Rose to concentrate. “Interesting.”

“Yeah? Today’s class was a bitch, though. My neck is a little stiff, so some moves were difficult for me to pull off,” Luisa explained, rubbing her neck.

“Maybe I can help you with that. But we should get going now,” Rose looked at her watch. It was already two thirty.

“Let me just go and grab a quick shower. Don’t want to smell like sweat when you’re a walking flower,” Luisa sighed.

“A walking flower?” Rose chuckled.

“Yes – you always smell like flowers. Luisa had one of her sweetest smiles on her face, Rose thought there was nothing like that.

She laughed and motioned with her hand. “If you say so. Go, take your shower then, I’ll be waiting for you in the car.”

* * *

 

Rose had turned the volume up in the car and was now singing along to one of her favorite songs. She was so occupied with her singing that she didn’t even notice Luisa exiting the building, wearing a short sun dress.

“Hello, Beyoncé,” Luisa giggled as she got into the shiny red Mercedes.

Rose turned to look at her and winked.

“You’re still not telling me where we’re going?” Luisa looked at Rose with pleading eyes.

“All I’m saying is that we have a two-hour drive ahead of us, so do you want to go get something to eat or drink before we start flying the freeway?”

“Yes, _please_. I’m starving.”

Rose nodded approvingly and started driving. They made a stop at a little café to buy some donuts and turned to the freeway after.

Luisa had never seen anyone enjoy driving as much as Rose did. She had a big smiled plastered on her face the entire time.

“One thing was missing from your class today, though,” Rose said after driving in silence for a while.

“And what was that?” Luisa hummed, finishing the last white powder coated donut.

“I didn’t get to see you do a single split,” Rose sighed dramatically.

“Oh, so that’s why you were looking at me the whole time – you were waiting for me to do a spontaneous split,” Luisa laughed, her voice echoing through the car. Rose could listen to Luisa laugh every second of the day.

“I’ll tell you what,” Luisa fixed her eyes on Rose’s face, “I’ll prove you my gymnastics skills _if_ you tell me one of your reasons _or_ where we’re going.”

Rose tilted her head to the side as she weighed that thought. “You can’t let go of the reasons, can you?” she hummed as she slowed down. She took a left turn, aiming them away from the ocean that had been running beside them for twenty minutes now.

“I’m a curious person,” Luisa smirked. “So, what’s it going to be?”

Rose exhaled deeply. She grunted her lips, trying to decide. After five minutes of complete silence, Luisa pulled her arm up to theatrically check her watch. “You know, the older I get, the harder it is for me to spread my legs for you…”

Rose’s eyes went wide before she burst into hysterical laughter. Luisa enjoyed the effect of her _not so_ hidden dirty reference.

“Okay, okay. I’ll tell you where we are going,” Rose stated, already calmed down from laughing.

Luisa looked at Rose eagerly, waiting for her answer. “Roseland.”

“What?” Luisa asked confusedly.

“That’s where we’re going – Roseland.”

“Uhm… Is that like a real place, or are you the one making dirty jokes now?” Luisa arched an eyebrow because she couldn’t believe there was a place called like that.

“It’s a small town about 120 miles from Boca Raton. I own a house there,” Rose explained.

“You have your own house?” Luisa gasped.

“Yeah, it’s not like a condo or anything, just a couple of bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a small bathroom. It was something I got when my dad married my step-mom. Whenever my step-mom gets annoyed with my presence I am directed there,” Rose smiled, but Luisa could see she wasn’t a hundred percent happy with that arrangement. “It feels like I spend more time there than at my real home these days, though.”

Luisa didn’t know what to say. She just looked out of the car window, blindly reaching for Rose’s hand that was on the gear shift. They drove in silence, the sun already threatening to disappear from the sky.

“Welcome to Roseland!” Rose sighed as they crossed the town boarder. “Do you mind if we pop by this one place before we get to my house?”

“No, not at all. But where?” Luisa tried, knowing Rose won’t probably tell her anyway. Rose, however, was full of surprises.

“The market place, I need to stock my fridge,” the red head murmured as she parked in front of a bustling square. “Want to come with?”

“Of course!” Luisa squeaked excitedly.

They enjoyed the welcoming atmosphere of the market, buying all kinds of fruit and vegetables. Luisa made faces when Rose picked up some artichokes but decided to trust the red head. The trip to Rose’s house was just a couple of minutes, the town really _was_ small.

“Welcome to _Casa_ _de Rose_ ,” Rose announced proudly when they stepped out of the car.

“You mean _Casa de Clara_ ,” Luisa grinned, earning a poisonous look from Rose.

“I am never going to let you in on my reasons if you call me that,” she threatened. Luisa immediately pulled her lips sealed and pretended to throw the key away. Rose nodded approvingly and grabbed their stuff from the car.

The house looked modest at first, but when they got closer, Luisa gasped. “Holy shit!”

“What?” Rose asked worry in her voice.

“This _is_ a condo. Oh my god, Rose! You lied – this is like a mansion or something.”

It was a two-story building with a light red roof and white walls, surrounded by palm trees. All windows had dark brown frames, highlighting them from the rest of the house. It was perfect for a weekend getaway.

“You coming?” Rose halted as she noticed Luisa was standing still, her mouth open, taking in the presence of the building.

“Yeah, it’s just… beautiful,” Luisa exhaled and walked up to Rose.

Luisa was forced to eat her own words when they entered the house – now _this_ was beautiful.

* * *

 

“If I ask you something, will you give me an answer?” Luisa tried, putting her plate down. Rose had made them dinner and they had decided to dine on the end of the pier that ran from the porch into the sea.

Rose took a sip of her water before saying anything, looking towards the horizon. “Try me,” she smirked and turned her eyes onto Luisa.

“How is it possible that you can cook like that? I mean, you’re only seventeen and you just made us a freaking _a la carte_ meal. Even the restaurants in my dad’s hotels don’t serve that kind of edible heaven.”

The red head’s smirk turned into a bittersweet smile as she began talking. “My mom taught me. She’s a professional chef in France.”

“Oh, like, she lives there?” Luisa asked softly.

“For a while now, yes.”

“Can you tell me the rest of the story or will I be left in ignorance about your whole life?” Luisa smiled, encouraging Rose to go on.

Rose sighed and started playing with a charm bracelet on her wrist. “You know how some people say that every child is a gift and expected? Well, I… wasn’t. My parents met while both vacationing in Honolulu. One night, _one night_ was all it took and the next thing my mom knew, she was pregnant with me. She was already home by then of course – in Paris. She contacted my dad, who flew her here right away. My mom was desperate – she was only twenty-two years old and knocked up. My parents talked about getting an abortion or my mom just raising me alone, but my dad’s parents _insisted_ on them getting married and having me. Yeah, I’m happy to exist, but I wish they hadn’t done that – got married. They barely knew each other and were totally different people. The tensions between them ruined my childhood. I can’t think of a family get together when they weren’t arguing. When I was eight, they finally divorced. So, my mother moved back to France, where she lives now,” Rose swallowed down the sorrow in her throat.

“Why did she leave you?”

“My dad got full custody with his high-power lawyers, my mom was too heart-broken to stay. We call each other every now and then, she has even come to visit me twice, but she’s busy, you know,” Rose turned her eyes back on Luisa.

“What’s her name?” Luisa couldn’t help but pry a little more, since she had got Rose to open up to her.

“Adeline Bellerose.”

“So _that’s_ where you got _Rose_ from,” Luisa smiled.

“Yes. ‘Bellerose’ means ‘beautiful rose’ in French.”

“Do you speak French?” Luisa’s face lit up. She thought it was incredibly hot when a girl knew how to speak French.

“ _Oui, bien sûr. Parles-_ tu _français?_ ,” Rose sang.

“I do not know what you just said but damn, French is hot,” Luisa murmured.

Rose laughed and explained Luisa what she had just said. They sat in silence after that for a while, looking at the ocean in front of them swallowing the light of the day.

“I have one more question,” Luisa suddenly whispered. “It’s the last one for the day, scout’s promise.”

Rose sighed and motioned with her hand. “Fire away.”

“If you got _Rose_ from your mom’s last name, then where did _Clara_ come from? I mean, you hate the name so much, it is bound to have a story.”

“Remember how it were my grandparents from my dad’s side that pushed my mom and dad to live together?” Rose took a pause before continuing. “My father’s mother’s name is Clara,” she looked down again, afraid to look into Luisa’s eyes.

“I assume you’re not on exactly the greatest terms with her?”

Rose fixed her eyes on Luisa’s again. “That was supposed to be your last question, you promised – don’t you have a scout’s honor to protect or something?”

“I was never a scout.”

Rose burst laughing. “Come on, non-scout. Let’s go and do the dishes,” she stood up and pulled Luisa with her.

“So, that’s a no on answering my question then?”

* * *

 

“Hey!” Luisa exclaimed in surprise to the dish water that had just hit her in the face. Rose smirked mischievously, playing with a wet rag in her hands.

“That’s for interrogating me,” the redhead husked, passing Luisa to put the plates into a cupboard.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Luisa claimed innocently, dipping her rag in the water. She whipped it so it gently hit Rose, splashing water on her back. Rose froze. Luisa burst into laughter, covering her mouth with her hand, as she saw the other girl’s reaction. Rose turned around slowly to shoot Luisa the most wrathful look Luisa had ever encountered.

“Oh, you’re dead!” Rose suddenly smiled in a roguish manner. She started chasing Luisa around the house, both of them occasionally halting to whip the other with the dish towel. They ran through the rooms, filling them with more laughter in those fifteen minutes than the building had ever experienced all together.

When they had gone through all the rooms, Luisa tried to make an escape by bolting to the pier. Rose followed soon after, swinging the cloth in her hand playfully. “I’ve got you now, Luisa Alver!” she announced cheerfully as she picked up her pace. Luisa had reached the end of the pier and was in threat of being cornered. She grinned as she came up with a solution. The brunette relieved herself from her dress and jumped off into the blue water. Rose groaned as she arrived at the scene. She glared at Luisa, paddling in the ocean.

“You can come get me here or you can give up,” Luisa smiled, already sure of her victory. “Your choice.”

Rose could see Luisa was enjoying this, tormenting her. But Rose wouldn’t lose to Luisa again – she was always the one to finish on top but with Luisa it seemed to be the other way around. Rose missed the sweet taste of success. Therefore, she brought her hands slowly to the zipper of her jeans and removed herself from them, her T-shirt following soon after. Luisa’s mouth fell open – she realized she was not going to win this, but at the same time she did not feel disappointed at all. Rose pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, fixing it with the band on her hand which she elegantly pulled from her wrist with her teeth. She was now standing at the end of the pier in the dim daylight illuminating her body. Luisa had never seen someone’s freckles compliment their body as well as Rose’s did. They ran all over her arms, her cheeks, her thighs, her hips, her…

Rose took a deep breath and dived into the water. Luisa squeaked and started to make a swim for it. All of a sudden, she felt a hand grasp her leg and before she knew it, she was pulled under. They broke the surface at the same time, both of them laughing uncontrollably.

“Surrender!” Rose demanded, trying to form a serious expression on her face.

“Never!” Luisa announced proudly.

Rose pouted her lips as she started thinking about how she could defeat the girl in front of her. Suddenly, she realized something. She started laughing, bringing confusion to Luisa’s eyes. “What?”

“I think you actually already _have_ surrendered. The point of the game was to get the other one wet and you jumped into the water first, so… hm,” Rose motioned Luisa to bring her hand up to her forehead. Luisa sighed – she had lost because of a technicality. _I blame the LSAT book, I’m going to get rid of it as soon as we get back to Winston’s_ , Luisa thought. She raised her hand reluctantly, forming an ‘L’ with her fingers. Rose looked at the girl, enjoying her victory. Luisa noticed it and brought her hand from her own forehead to Rose’s, placing the ‘L’ right in the middle of it. “’L’ stands for _Luisa_ too,” she smiled.

“Mhmhm,” Rose murmured, melting into Luisa’s touch. They stayed like that for a while, until Rose’s lips had taken on a bluer shade.

“We should start driving back,” Rose sighed, grabbing her clothes. Luisa nodded sadly, but then gained a smirk on her face. “But our underwear is all soaked now.”

“Haven’t you gone commando before?” Rose smiled slyly back.

“I was just thinking – tomorrow’s Sunday, which means just a lot of pointless activities,” Luisa wondered. “So, it really doesn’t matter if we get back to Boca tomorrow night?”

“What are you saying?” Rose looked at her expectantly.

Luisa took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak. “Can we stay the night? It’s getting dark already and I like it here.”

“Felicia promised to give me my LSAT book back tomorrow morning…,” Rose started, but then she saw Luisa’s smile fade. “Okay! Alright, we can sleep here.”

Luisa let out a happy “yes” and pulled Rose back to the house.


	4. Where They Can('t) Hurt Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'm so surprised by all the wonderful feedback you guys have given me for this fic, y'all are swell :)))  
> This chapter is a bit sad, tho. But not much, I couldn't hurt them, they're too cute for that...
> 
> It might be a while 'til I post the next one, I have to crawl under the stack of my books now (and die :))  
> (But I'll still be procrastinating here or on Tumblr xD)
> 
> Love,  
> -H.

_She arched off the bed, all the tingles running down her legs and across her lips too much for her to just take stoically. Her forehead was covered in perspiration and her hands were clenched into fists in the sheets. With every breath she managed to inhale and exhale, her grip tightened. She could feel Rose breathing against her neck, her lips brushing against her heaving skin, her hands soft on her hips._

_“Rose!”_

“Luisa?” Rose blinked open her eyes, switching on the lamp on the nightstand.

Luisa opened her eyes carefully, examining the room around her.

“Why are you awake?” Rose asked, her voice reflecting complete exhaustion. She rubbed her eyes and reached for her glasses. When she had them on, she could see Luisa trying to adjust to the light.

“What? Oh, I, I – uhm, wasn’t. I think I just had a dream or something,” Luisa yawned. ”Wait – I’m in _your_ room?”

Rose smiled groggily before explaining. “You nodded off when the movie wasn’t even halfway through. I didn’t want to wake you. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind,” Luisa assured her. “What time is it?” she looked outside but couldn’t make out much – it was still completely dark.

“It’s two thirty,” Rose exhaled, running her hand through her rebellious red hair.

“I’m too tired to move. I hope you don’t mind me taking up half of your bed – I’m not going anywhere,” Luisa stated as she fell facedown to the pillows. Rose lay down right next to her.

“It’s a king-sized bed – I think I’ll manage.”

Luisa just hummed something into her pillow in response. She was out like a light. Who could blame her – she had had a ballet class and taken a swim today, she was exhausted. Rose smiled slightly when Luisa started snoring. It was a little annoying, sure, but Rose had to admit it was utterly cute. To the soundtrack of Luisa’s nasal noises, Rose too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

“She’s _not_ my mother!” Luisa opened her eyes to a soundly scream coming from the kitchen. A long trail of muffled angry words followed the exclamation. Luisa cleared her vision to see she was all alone in the enormous bed. She pulled a blanket around herself like a coat and shuffled out of the bed, wandering towards an extremely inviting smell. She ended up in the kitchen, yawning on the doorstep.

Luisa had to admit – this was incredible. Rose was standing by the stove, flipping pancakes frizzing on the pan. She sneaked beside Rose and hopped on a kitchen counter, stretching her arms and smiling amusedly.

“Good morning,” she greeted, her voice still raspy from sleep.

Rose hadn’t glimpsed at her yet, so when she turned her eyes to meet Luisa’s, the brunette’s mood frankly dropped. Rose’s eyes were red and puffy, indicating that she had been crying.

“Hi,” was all the red head could sigh. A genuine smile appeared on her face but there was still some kind of sorrow hiding behind those glistening blue eyes of hers. Luisa had never seen Rose so… exposed, so hurt.

“Rose? What’s wrong?” Luisa started stroking her arm, trying to offer the girl some comfort.

Rose took a deep breath and turned her eyes to the floor. Luisa had noticed how she _always_ – without an exception – did that whenever she looked uncomfortable.

“You don’t have to tell me. I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Luisa assured her she did not have to share if she didn’t want to.

Rose’s gaze was still fixed on the floor when she started talking. “My dad called. It’s my, uhm, Clara. She passed away last night,” the girl let out a shuddering breath, covering her face with her hands.

“Oh, Rose,” Luisa gasped. She hugged Rose softly, rubbing her back soothingly. She could feel the red head melt into her embrace, whimpers taking the better of the girl.

“I… I didn’t even… I never –,” Rose couldn’t finish any of her sentences.

“Shhh, it’s okay. We can talk later, just breathe.”

Gradually, Rose’s weeping silenced and Luisa broke the hug to look at the girl. “Better?”

Rose nodded slowly, missing being held. She switched the stove off and took Luisa’s hand. “Can we go sit outside? I could use some fresh air.”

“Of course – whatever you need,” Luisa promised. She actually had no idea what she was doing – grief was not unfamiliar to Luisa but Rose’s burst of emotions was not only grief, it was something way greater.

They sat down to the end of the pier where they had dined last night. Rose hadn’t let go of Luisa’s hand. She was afraid that she would shatter into pieces if she would. To make sure, she leaned her head on Luisa’s shoulder and inhaled the salty breeze of the ocean.

“How are you feeling?” Luisa asked carefully after a good ten minutes of silence. What Luisa was actually thinking about was what the yelling had been caused by. _She’s not my mother_. But fortunately, Luisa knew better than to pour acid on someone’s fresh wound. So, instead she went for a more general question.

Rose sighed and formed something resembling a smile on her face. “You should ask me _what_ I am feeling, that I can answer. I feel quilt – I disrespected her all of the time, I didn’t even call her grandma as she begged me to call her. She was always nice to me, she came to most of my matches, she even bought me my LSAT book,” Rose laughed bitterly. “I never told her I loved her. I should have told her how much she actually meant to me. But no – I was stuck in my own resentful self, I couldn’t realize that she might be the reason I am _alive_. I loved her, I really did but what does it matter now – she’s gone, eventually we’ll all be gone, so why, _why_ do we even bother to do anything at all?”

Luisa didn’t really know what to say to comfort Rose. She knew grief and she knew regret but… these two feelings were always hard to dissolve.

“You’re right,” Luisa started eventually, looking straight at the horizon, where the sun was beaming effortlessly. “No one is in this world forever. The thought of not waking up gives me nightmares all the time. But you have to remember that. You have to remind yourself that you’re here for a short period of time. I understand that you have regrets regarding your… Clara, but if you chain yourself to them, you won’t be able to live the rest of your life fully. Please, I know I have asked a lot from you and of you but promise me you will also keep in mind that you’re not going anywhere at the moment. _I’m_ not going anywhere. It’s cheesy, yeah, but if grief and regrets are alcohol then what better substance to dissolve them in than a greasy piece of cheese in the form of moving on?” Luisa put her hand on Rose’s cheek, tilting her face towards her. Rose managed to form a shy smile on her face.

“There you go,” Luisa reflected the expression, feeling the corners of her own mouth rise. She observed as Rose lay down on her back, squeezing Luisa’s hand to do the same, so she did.

“What are you thinking about?” Rose hummed, her eyes closed. She turned on her side to face Luisa.

“Nothing,” Luisa shrugged, but the question she had wondered about before was still lingering on her mind.

“Liar,” Rose scoffed warmly. “I can feel you’re upset.”

Luisa chuckled at her claim. “You can _feel_?” she teased.

“Yes. As I have told you before – you’re like an open book, Luisa Alver. Reading you is… I wouldn’t say _easy_ but uncomplicated. I have spent my last few years reading standardized tests’ prep books, wearing my brain out completely. When I look at you, it’s like I’m a kid again who’s listening to one of her favorite bedtime stories. It’s comforting and I never get tired of hearing the same damn thing all over again,” Rose confessed. Luisa turned her eyes to Rose, seeing her eyelids were still shut. Suddenly, they started to flutter and exposed sparkling light blue eyes. “Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“What if you get mad at me? Being a disappointment is not a new thing for me,” Luisa swallowed.

“Why would I do that? You are _not_ a disappointment, Luisa. Please tell me what’s worrying you.”

Rose let her view delve deep into Luisa’s eyes, trying her best to get under the girl’s skin. Luisa relaxed a bit and gave up – she couldn’t say no to Rose.

“What was that about before when you were yelling on the phone? I know it’s none of my business, you don’t have to answer,” Luisa coughed and lowered her gaze on Rose’s lips. Luisa was sure Rose would close off and leave it like that. So, imagine her surprise when the lips she had been staring at started moving slowly.

“My stepmother, Elena, wants her son to come live with us – or rather _them_ – in Orlando. He is going to be there in a week, so they won’t be able to finish his own room by that time. My dad told me to go there today to clean up my room,” Rose clenched her jaw. “They basically told me to move out. I told my dad I didn’t want to, but he commanded ‘what mom says, goes’. So, I yelled my head off. Oh my god, were you still sleeping? I woke you up, didn’t I?” Rose gasped, her eyes wide with worry.

“It’s fine, don’t worry ‘bout it. I had enough sleep,” Luisa assured her. “So, what’s your stepbrother like?”

“Ugh, his name is Derek. He is the worst. He’s a spoiled brat, annoying, juvenile, spends too much time behind his computer, makes offensive jokes, always finds a way to get what he wants…”

“You usually get what you want too,” Luisa pointed out, smiling kindly.

“No, I don’t,” Rose murmured.

“What haven’t you got what you have wanted?”

Rose suddenly got awfully silent. She bit her lower lip as she weighed what to say in her head.

“I haven’t seen you do a split yet,” she decided to say instead of something heavier.

Luisa chuckled and brushed a strand of hair off of Rose’s face. “Sorry, I forgot about our little deal.”

“Little?” Rose scoffed and crossed her hands on her chest. Luisa giggled and sat up straight.

“I’ll show you, don’t worry. But for now,” she pulled Rose up as well. “We should go get some breakfast. I’m starving.”

Rose’s eyes went wide when she remembered what she had been in the middle of before. “Fuck. Pancakes are probably cold by now,” she sighed, standing up. They walked back to the house to forget all about the worries they had and enjoy the rest of their Sunday, talking, laughing and eating. Despite recent events, they still managed to fall back to their own selves, finding their place under the stars. They started driving back a couple hours after lunch, Luisa falling asleep on the way. Rose kept her eyes on the road, stealing a touch or two every now and then by caressing the brunette’s silky hair, disobediently pulled into a bun on top of Luisa’s head.

“If you only knew how hard I try, Lu,” she sighed longingly. “Try not to fall for you,” Rose turned her focus back on the road, reading a road sign indicating forty-five minutes till Boca Raton. She heard Luisa turn side. She was glad the girl could get some sleep she had missed this morning because of her. What she didn’t notice was Luisa opening her eyes right after, a tear rolling down her confused face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yeah, most chapters are named after song lyrics. I am that person. But Grey's does it, too. So I don't even feel guilty about it xD
> 
> See ya around <3


	5. Nothing Feels Better/Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *knocks on the microphone*  
> Hi, guys!
> 
> The same warning applies to this chapter: I wrote it a while ago, and I'm just too tired to rewrite it.  
> I just realized there's slight homophobia in this whole fic, so heads up, I never want to hurt anyone :)  
> Yeah, and turns out I have made some attempts to use Spanish in this, too. Disclaimer: I only know 15 words in Spanish.
> 
> But here's some fluff (and maybe more *wink*)!
> 
> Love,  
> -H.

“ _Darling! How are you?_ ”

“Hi, dad. I’m a little worn out right now, but otherwise okay. I called to tell you I’m not going to make it home this weekend either,” Luisa confessed, switching her phone to speaker while brushing her dripping wet hair.

“ _Are you sure, Luisa? Everything alright? Maybe I should come check on you…”_

“No, dad, don’t. I’m fine, I promise. I just have a friend I’m worried about, I want to keep an eye on her,” Luisa explained as she tightened the knot holding her robe together.

“ _A friend, you say? Luisa… She’d better be a friend, not anything else._ ”

“For god’s sake, _papá_! Would you just get over it already? _I’m_ gay, _I’d_ rather kiss a girl than a guy.  How does _my_ sexuality concern _you_?” Luisa fumed.

“ _You will thank me someday, darling. I will see you soon_.”

“Dad, no! Please, stay in Miami, do not come here. I swear, she is _just_ a friend. Ask _your_ new girlfriend,” Luisa accused in a poisonous tone.

“ _I do not have a new girlfriend, Luisa. What are you talking about?_ ”

“Don’t play dumb with me, _papá_. Felicia is too sharing of a person to keep her love life a secret.”

Luisa heard a sigh on the other end of the line. She could imagine how her dad would be rubbing his forehead right at that moment.

“ _I am going to check with Ms. Anders. You better not be lying, Luisa. Even Rafael knows better than that._ ”

This was a low blow for Luisa, being compared to the future hope of the Maracay Group, or rather the hopelessness of it. Rafael was becoming more and more like Rose’s step brother Derek – a spoiled brat.

Luisa tried to shake it off, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

“Dad,” she pushed through her teeth. “I’m giving you my word.”

“ _What does your word mean, darling? Absolutely nothing. I must get back to my meeting. I’ll call Felicia after_.”

“Whatever,” Luisa mumbled, standing up and reaching for her blow drier.

“ _Te amo, cariño_.”

“Sure,” Luisa groaned as she hung up her phone. At times like this she wished she had someone to talk to. Although it had been a long time, Luisa still missed her mother. She missed her smile, her deep brown eyes, her soft hands, the smell of her beautiful dark curly hair, her angelic voice singing her to sleep… She missed everything about her mom.

Luisa was brought out of her thoughts by a soft knock on her door. It was a Friday evening, who would not be out partying right now?

“Coming!” Luisa exclaimed, slowly walking to the door, trying to fix her still wet hair. Luisa opened the door, and then she saw her. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a simple white t-shirt, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and white Converses.

“Rose! I didn’t know you were back! Why didn’t I know you were back?!” Luisa’s face lit up as she swung her arms around Rose’s waist, hugging her as tight as she could.

When they had got back from Roseland on Sunday, Rose had driven to Orlando soon after to clear everything up at home. Her grandmother’s – yes, she was referring to her by that word now – funeral had taken place on Wednesday, so she had decided to take a week off from school. That of course meant that Luisa had not seen her for five days, which to the brunette was pure torture.

Rose returned the hug, grabbing strongly around Luisa’s shoulders. She smiled before explaining. “I just got here like ten minutes ago.”

“Ten minutes? Okay, now I’m even more offended,” Luisa pouted, pulling away from the girl. She expected Rose to widen her smile or laugh, but she didn’t expect this. Rose inhaled soundly, turning her sight to the floor. It was then that Luisa noticed a duffel bag on the ground beside Rose.

“What’s this? Are you going to the gym?” Luisa wondered, pointing at the bag.

Rose shook her head in sorrow. “No, I’m not.”

“Where then?” Luisa asked, letting herself go for once and ogling all the beauty in front of her.

“Paris,” Rose sighed. “I came to say goodbye.”

Luisa thought she was dreaming. It had to be some kind of a cruel joke or something. This could not be happening. She felt her eyes tear up and her heart thump loudly in her chest.

“What? Why? How? When? What?” Luisa couldn’t stop stuttering. Little drops of water were flowing down her face, she was not able to stop them.

Rose’s heart sunk at the sight of Luisa hurt. She was surprised by such a strong reaction, but she actually knew perfectly well how painful it was.

“I moved out of my dad’s. I could not live there anymore, so he told me he wouldn’t be paying for my tuition here anymore, and he is cutting my allowance off…  I called my mom, I have to go to her,” Rose’s voice broke, she felt something sting in her eyes.

“You can live with me, I’ll pay for your tuition! Rose, please, _stay_ ,” Luisa pleaded, taking the girl’s hands in hers. “ _Please_.”

“I don’t have anyone here anymore, Luisa. My life just disappeared. I have to go,” Rose shook herself loose from Luisa’s hands and grabbed her bag.

“You don’t have anyone? Is that who you see me as – just some random person? I thought we had something between us, a friendship at least!” Luisa had raised her voice, screaming through the tears.

“Luisa, please, don’t do this,” Rose cried.

“No! Don’t run, Rose. You told me you were not going anywhere.”

“I hope you’ll forgive me and we can stay in touch,” Rose whispered, starting to walk away from Luisa’s doorstep. Her steps were gradual and unsure, but she pushed herself to go.

“Why do you try?” Luisa yelled after her, grasping for anything that would make the girl stay even if not for long.

Rose turned around to face Luisa. “What?” She took a few steps back towards the girl.

“Why do you try not to fall for me?”

Rose’s eyes went wide. “How do you– “

“I was awake in the car. I heard what you said. Why, Rose, why would you do that?”

Rose was shocked. She swallowed hard as she fixed her light blue eyes on Luisa’s. “I thought… I… I was scared you wouldn’t like me or you wouldn’t want to be with anyone yet since you just came out.”

“You’re so smart, yet so stupid,” Luisa sighed. She took a step, so she was only a few inches from Rose’s face. “How could you have missed it?”

Rose felt Luisa’s breath burn sweetly on her lips. “Missed what?” Rose breathed, feeling a shiver run down her spine.

Luisa draped her arms around Rose’s waist, pulling her against her. The air around them was thick with longing and pushed down feelings. Luisa was hesitant, scared to go on. “Lu?”

Luisa closed her eyes and placed her lips on Rose’s for a light kiss. The sensation of their lips together was insanely electrifying. They rested their foreheads together, hearts glowing in their chests. “This. You missed this,” Luisa exhaled before pulling Rose in for a much more bruising kiss, sucking on the red head’s lower lip. Rose pushed Luisa against the wall, running her hand down the girl’s back. Luisa shifted to her side, so they stumbled into her room, only breaking the kiss to breathe. Rose pushed Luisa against the door, shutting it with a loud bang. Luisa moaned into the kiss, letting her hands roam Rose’s body, removing her jacket.

“Luisa, we… can’t,” Rose managed to pant between kisses. Luisa leaned back against the door, trying to catch her breath.

“I know,” she whispered. “I just… need you,” Luisa sighed with a desperate look in her eyes, locked on Rose’s lips.

Rose felt something melt inside of her as she gazed at the girl in front of her. All of a sudden, all her responsibilities, problems, worries chaining her to the ground disappeared into the light air around her, introducing Rose to a world of hope, smiles, caring and laughter. She couldn’t help but smile as she ran her finger over Luisa’s cheek, brushing away a drop of water escaping from the girl’s soaking hair. Luisa smelled heavenly of her trademark shampoo, clouding Rose’s sober mind. The next thing the red head knew her lips were, again, on Luisa’s, hungrily searching for something she wasn’t aware of in this amazing new world full of possibilities.

It was one of these magical moments in life when time stops, when hearts start beating faster and stronger than humanly possible. Luisa had never been on good terms with time, so she wanted to make sure this moment didn’t go to waste by constantly pulling Rose closer to her, trying to memorize how Rose tasted, how she moaned when Luisa did this one particular thing with her tongue…

“Lu,” Rose panted. “You… me… this… I,” she couldn’t form sentences, doing her best just to get some words out.

Luisa sighed. “Please?”

Rose bit her lower lip as she felt Luisa intertwining their hands. She turned her gaze there, trying to find any willpower to stop this but she couldn’t – she wanted this, she wanted _Luisa_. That’s why when Luisa started pulling her towards the bed Rose subconsciously followed. The brunette fell back on the bed, taking Rose with her to fall on top of her. Rose knew this wouldn’t be right, she had to leave as soon as possible, but the way Luisa felt against her skin, the way Luisa breathed her name as she kissed her, overweighed everything else. So, the battle of heart and mind ended, Rose’s heart coming out as the winner – she would stay. Having finally come to a decision, Rose started discovering Luisa’s body, pushing herself firmer against her and letting her hands roam freely. Luisa breathed heavily in response to Rose’s touches, which made Rose try even harder. When the red head’s hands eventually ended up on Luisa’s chest, she gasped.

“Are you not wearing a bra?” she looked at Luisa with lust-filled eyes.

“I’m not wearing _anything_ under this robe right now,” Luisa admitted, placing a soft kiss on Rose’s neck.

“You are not making my life any easier, you know that?” Rose groaned as she slid her hands to Luisa’s sides.

“Where would the fun be in that?” Luisa husked, grabbing Rose’s hands. She brought them up to her chest, moving past the hems of her robe, placing them on her breasts.

“Lu,” Rose warned but failed to sound serious. Luisa had started moving Rose’s hands on her breasts, encouraging her to go on. Rose was too turned on to control herself. She flipped them, so that she was hovering over Luisa. They resumed to their making out but with even greater passion, discovering every inch of the other’s body.

“Rose, pants,” Luisa urged. Rose tried to get rid of the denim hugging her legs as quickly as possible. She stood up beside the bed, pulling them eagerly downwards, Luisa laughing amusedly at the sight of Rose’s struggle.

“What’s so funny?” Rose mumbled as she finally got her jeans off. She crossed her hands on her chest, arching an eyebrow. Suddenly, Luisa was too occupied to answer. Rose’s legs were truly exceptional. She had seen them when they were in Roseland but now that Rose had taken her pants off for _her_ , the sight brought something entirely different to life inside of Luisa. She stared at them with her mouth open.

“Come here and I’ll tell you,” Luisa smirked, curling her index finger. Rose measured Luisa up and down, weighing a thought. She returned to her position on Luisa, sneaking her hands on the knot of her robe to pull it open. Her actions, however, were stopped by Luisa grabbing Rose’s arms and flipping them over, so she was now on top. She pulled Rose’s shirt over her head, wanting to reach similar states of undressed.

“What about you?” Rose whined when Luisa returned her lips on Rose’s neck.

“If I take my robe off, I’ll be completely naked.”

“I have seen you before,” Rose pointed out.

“I had my underwear on,” Luisa chuckled.

“Not in my mind.”

Luisa thought about it for a moment. “Not yet.”

Rose frowned but forgot about it soon. Luisa had tangled her legs with Rose’s and was teasingly running her foot along Rose’s leg. It was driving Rose insane – she was used to having the control, to be the one on top. She suddenly sat up, Luisa now resting in her lap. Although Luisa was disappointed by the fact that she wasn’t the top anymore, she liked the intimacy of their current position. Rose surged forward, starting to place urgent kisses on Luisa’s chest. Luisa arched into the touch of Rose’s lips, each and every one of them hitting the right spot.

“Luisa?” a sound echoed somewhere far away, a knock following after. “Luisa? Can I come in?”

Both Rose and Luisa froze in their current position, Rose’s lips on Luisa’s chest – Felicia was behind the door. “Oh, fuck!” Luisa whispered, already getting off from Rose. “She’s here to check on me!”

“Why would she do that?” Rose wondered, reaching for her shirt.

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later. Now, hide!”

“What? Why? She knows we hang out sometimes.”

“Yes, but not all sweaty, half-naked and with swollen lips! Please, I’ll make it up to you after she’s gone,” Luisa smirked, running a finger down Rose’s cheek. Rose quickly placed a nipping kiss on Luisa’s lips and hid herself under Luisa’s bed, quickly grabbing her pants before.

Luisa fixed her hair and robe. She opened the door to find a normally perky Felicia standing in front of her.

“Hi! How’s it going?” the blonde chirped.

“I’m fine, what’s up?” Luisa tried to maintain a regular tone.

“Just wanted to check in on our resident of the Chamber of Purity,” Felicia announced, evidently trying to keep it nonchalant.

Luisa almost let a chuckle escape her lips as she recounted in her head what had just been going on in the _Chamber of Purity_ – there had been nothing pure about the way Rose had shoved her tongue in her throat.

“Your father called, by the way. He sounded worried, don’t you think it would be nice to go see him in Miami this weekend?” Felicia winked. They were obviously plotting against Luisa, and she could see through it.

“I’m perfectly fine here. Besides, my ballet instructor wants me to attend more lessons – I have an extremely important recital coming up,” Luisa explained, holding her plain expression.

Felicia did not know what else to say – it was clear that she was stuck.

“Are you sure?” she tried one more time.

“Totally,” Luisa shrugged.

“Okey-doke, I’ll let you get back to… whatever exercise you were doing,” Felicia smiled, pointing to Luisa’s flushed expression.

“Exercise – yes,” Luisa could see how this – what or _whom_ she was doing – could be interpreted as a form of exercise.

Felicia waved her goodbye and strolled down the hall. When Luisa had made sure she wouldn’t come back to eavesdrop on her – them – she closed the door and sneaked back into her bedroom. She knew Rose couldn’t see her from under the bed, so she decided to take advantage of the situation. Once she was in the room, she squatted beside the bed, and with a frank movement pulled the cover up.

“Boo!” she exclaimed, earning a jumpy reaction from Rose.

“Oh, you’re going to pay for that,” Rose announced. The next thing Luisa knew, Rose had grabbed her hand and pulled her on the floor.

“Hey!” Luisa gasped. Rose burst into laughter, her silvery voice filling the room. She started caressing Luisa’s face and suddenly turned serious. “I have to go.”

“No, Rose. Please don’t. I need you. I want you,” she punctuated every sentence with a kiss to Rose’s lips, eventually getting the girl to kiss her back.

“My mom’s waiting for me, Lu.”

Luisa sighed and rolled out from underneath the bed. She stood up, helping Rose do the same.

“What’s going to happen to us?” Luisa whispered, taking a hesitant step closer to Rose.

Rose cupped Luisa’s cheek with her hand. “Sally told me you like French girls.”

“But I like them near me.”

“I know. I like girls from Miami, on me,” Rose smirked, tracing Luisa’s face with her fingers.

“I’ll be back before you know it. Christmas is here soon – I will be back then.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Luisa sighed longingly. She rested her hands on Rose’s shoulders and her forehead on Rose’s forehead. “So much.”

“I know, me too,” Rose breathed, kissing Luisa tenderly. Luisa groaned, pulling back. “You really have to go before we end up in my bed again.”

“That wouldn’t be so bad, would it?” Rose hummed playfully. Luisa giggled as she started pulling Rose towards the door. “Come on, you dork!”

They made their way to the door, lips locked most of the time. It was young love – full of hope, desire and need. Neither of them knew it just yet.

“Call me when you’ve landed?” Luisa asked, looking deep into Rose’s sad eyes.

“Of course, I will,” Rose promised, allowing them one last kiss. “Luisa?” she mumbled through the kiss when Luisa wouldn’t let go. Luisa let her hands fall from Rose and let out a deep breath. “Okay, _fine_. I’ll see you in a couple months. I’ll miss you, a lot.”

Rose blew her one last kiss before disappearing behind the corner. This was going to suck even more than being sent to boarding school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I took Rose away from her, again (I'm meaaaan sometimes, but I'll make it up to you later).  
> You ppl are still my favorite <3  
> But I'll see ya in a few days xx

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for the lack of plot in this story, I'm gonna post a new chapter with an interval of two days until I run out of them.  
> Yay!/?
> 
> (As for everything I've promised you before, I will try to make some time after my anatomy exam in a week)


End file.
